


Burgers and Fries

by angelus2hot



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Being human isn't all it's cracked up to be.





	Burgers and Fries

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Burgers and Fries  
>  **Fandom:** Being Human US  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Aidan Waite (Aidan/Sally implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 141  
>  **Summary:** Being human isn't all it's cracked up to be.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 16](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2117017.html) at 1_million_words

With his elbows on the counter, Aidan clasped his hands together to rest his chin as he stared off into space; his mind whirled with all that had happened.

Sally had given him a gift that had cost her everything and yet she hadn’t hesitated in doing it. Because of her he was human now. He was no longer dependent on blood consumption to survive he could eat whatever he wanted, Aidan glanced down at the meal in front of him from burgers and fries. Hell, he could even enjoy the taste of chocolate milkshake with human taste buds. 

He could literally have anything he could ever want... except for Sally. 

A sigh swept through him. _He would give it all back in an instant if he could be a vampire again and have Sally in his arms once more._


End file.
